Moving Paths
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Problems happen to everyone. Sometimes you just want to runaway from them. There are those rare occasions in life that you actually go through with the idea. These two actually succeed in running away and also gain a friendship that was needed for them. Sometimes in life things get thrown at you that you don't want and then there are things in life that you exactly need in life.
1. Prologue

_**This story is about friendship and comfort of loss.. I am making this story with someone that is really close to me. LadyAnime18 is a co-writer to the story. We had wrote this together it is something me and her plan on doing for ourselves.**_

* * *

Prologue

"Ugh I can't do this anymore," a blonde said to his dark-haired friend. This blonde was named Naruto Uzumaki he is a twenty-one-year-old working man. He shares a place with his three best friends. One being who he is talking to Kiba Inuzuka the other two is Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi.

"Naruto, you might need to take a vacation. Why don't you just take some time off of work?" Kiba said and took a drink of his beer. Kiba kind of resembled a dog to Naruto. He has dark brown hair that is ruffled everywhere, brown eyes, red triangles on his face which happen to be some weird ass birth marks. Naruto has bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has three whisker-like scars on each cheek. Naruto was normally a cheery person but so many things have been stressing him out so all he wants to do is run away.

"I don't know. I will see if I can get a whole week off from work." Naruto said to his friend.

"Good man. Maybe, we can all have some time off and get to go to the beach. Sound fun?" Kiba says trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah sounds like fun," Naruto says with a fake smile that Kiba didn't even notice. 'It isn't going to happen,' Naruto thought knowing his friends weren't going to be able to do it.

(Across Town)

"Sasuke, stop walking so fast I feel like I am running to keep up with you," an older version of Sasuke said. Sasuke is a twenty-three-year-old college student going to school for law enforcement. He lives with his older brother and his girlfriend Sakura Haruno since he was seventeen years old when their parents died. The brothers look fairly alike they both have jet black hair, dark eyes that look black, and pale skin. Itachi though had long hair that goes down to the middle of his back and it was in a ponytail. He also had two long birth marks by his eyes and nose shaped like an X. Sasuke was about two inches shorter than his brother. His hair was spiked in the back and short but he had bangs that went up to his shoulders.

"Itachi, I swear to god if you don't leave me alone." Sasuke said furious.

"But Sasuke, Itachi is just worried about you. You can't blame him when all you do is lock yourself in your room. The only time you leave your room is when you go to work and school." Sakura said following behind Itachi. Sakura had ridiculously bright pink hair that reminded Sasuke of bubble gum, green eyes, and a nice body shape.

"Ugh I didn't ask for him to worry about me just give me some time. My best friend just died I am not going to be okay right away." Sasuke screams in utter frustration. He opened his bedroom door quickly and tried to shut it but his brother stopped it from closing.

"Sasuke, it doesn't matter if you ask or not I will always worry about you. Next week is the end of your classes why don't we do something together. Take off from work for a week and we can spend some quality time together." Itachi said letting go of the door.

"Okay 'Tachi," Sasuke said and closed his door.

(1 Week Passed)

"Itachi, are you fucking kidding me! You and me were supposed to spend time together that was the whole reason I took off from work." Sasuke screamed threw the phone.

"I know and I am sorry. This was sudden and I can't- "Itachi was cut off because Sasuke hung up on him.

"Fuck this," Sasuke said. Sasuke started to walk around his room then an idea popped in his head. "I got to get out of here," Sasuke said out loud to himself then he started to pack some clothes in his Nike duffel bag grabbed all his cards and cash he saved up. He wrote a note to his brother and dropped it on his bed with his phone and walked out of the house to head to the train station.

(Across town)

"Sorry Naruto," Kiba said threw his phone.

"It's fine that's your profession I just work at some store so its fine." Naruto said hiding his disappointment.

"Alright man. We'll be home early tonight then we can all hang out." Kiba said.

"Sure later," Naruto said hanging up his phone. Naruto stood in the middle of the living room pondering what he should do. "Skip this I am taking a vacation." Naruto said and ran to his room grabbed a bag full of clothes, his wallet, and left his phone and a note on the living room table for his friends then he went to the train station.

(A few hours later)

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji all seemed to get home at the same time. They unlocked the door to hear that the house was completely quiet.

"Naruto, were home," Kiba called out. They all glanced at each other when they didn't hear him. Choji went to the kitchen to start on their food. Kiba ran to Naruto's room thinking he was probably asleep and he didn't find him there. Then he thought maybe he went out to eat.

"Naruto must have gone out," Kiba said walking to the living room to see Shikamaru holding Naruto's phone and a note.

"Oh yeah he is definitely out," Shikamaru said.

The note said

Guys,

Man I can't deal with this shit anymore. I need to get away. I know you guys are worried cause I didn't bring my phone but don't worry I will be back hopefully not stressed out.

Naruto

"What the fuck!" Kiba screamed.

"What's going on?" Choji said walking in the living room.

"Naruto's gone," Kiba said.

"I knew this was going to happen," Shikamaru said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Then why didn't you say or do anything?" Kiba said irritated.

"Because he needs to get away. Let us give him time to come back he needs his space." Shikamaru said. Kiba sighed and sat down by Shikamaru. "Okay, hopefully he comes back though." Kiba said.

"Don't worry Kiba he will," Shikamaru said.

(Across town)

"Sasuke, I am so sorry I couldn't show up today." Itachi said running to his little brother's room. He knocked on the door and got no response. "I know your mad at me Sasuke, but you can – "Itachi opened the door and stopped talking mid-sentence when he noticed no one was in the room. He decided to call his brother to find out where he went when he heard the other phone ring coming from the room. So, he walked in the room to see Sasuke's phone on top of a note. He picked up the note it said:

Itachi, or Sakura, whoever,

I left I had to get the fuck out of here. It's okay though because you guys barely see me anyway.

Later Sasuke

"Oh my god!" Itachi screamed.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Sakura asked running up the stairs.

"Sasuke's gone," Itachi screamed startling Sakura.

"What do you mean gone?" Sakura asked full of concern.

Itachi started walking around his brother's room noticed the duffel bag was gone and that Sasuke's secret stash of cash was gone too. "I mean he's gone like might not be coming back gone." Itachi hollered.

"Honey relax. He will be back he just needs time to himself. Maybe this is what's best for him." Sakura said hugging her irate boyfriend.

"Maybe your right but if he isn't back by the end of the month I am hunting him down." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"And I will help you with that," Sakura said soothing Itachi. He gave her a kiss and they walked out Sasuke's room.

The two boys didn't know it yet but they were in for the time of their life. They just waited at the same train station heading to the same place anywhere and they picked the perfect day to a packed day.

* * *

 **I am looking for reviews.. Let me know how you feel about the story.**


	2. First Encounter

_**Hi everyone I know this story is different from what I normally write but I think its a good change and maybe it can help me finish up my other stories because I am in a rut for most of them. I have a poll going on for Momma's Boy if you read that story you should go place your vote in for it. This story is soley about healing and making a life long friend that helps you heal and you help them heal because noone else can.**_

 _ **Co-writer is LadyAnime18 she is also the beta for this story. She writes good stories herself so check out her profile.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounter

'Man I picked the worst day to leave,' Naruto thought as he looked for an empty container until he finally found one. He took it immediately and started to lay down when he heard the door open again he turned around to see a dark-haired man.

"Is it fine if I am here? All the rest are kind of full." Sasuke said.

"Sure," Naruto said knowing how full everything was already. Naruto just continued what he was doing by putting his bag above him on the rack. "So, where are you heading?" Naruto asked. Sasuke seemed shocked that the blonde started to talk to him but answered anyway.

"Anywhere out of this place. What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Same, I just need to get out of here for a while." Naruto said while laying down.

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed and laid down also. They were both surprisingly comfortable and calm around each other even though they didn't know each other. They were both comfortable enough to fall asleep.

(1 hour later)

Naruto woke up to someone knocking on their door it was a woman and her daughter who looked around five years old. Naruto got up and opened the door.

"Hi, I am so sorry to wake you and your friend, but do you mind if we sit in here with you? We will only be here until the next stop." The woman asked. Naruto smiled then looked at Sasuke and he nodded it to be okay.

"Sure, come in," Naruto said moving to Sasuke's side. Sasuke moved over so Naruto could sit by him.

"So, where are you two heading?" the woman asked.

"Anywhere," Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Oh. Trying to get away? How long have you two been friends?" the woman asked.

"We just met today," Naruto said.

"Wow. You guys seem like you two knew each other for a long time." The woman said. Sasuke nodded listening to the woman still but Naruto wasn't by them paying any attention he was busy talking to the little girl.

"Hey little one, what's your name?" Naruto said to the child.

"Kaya, what is your name Mr. Fox?" the little girl said. Sasuke and the woman watching the exchange between the two.

Naruto chuckled "My name is Naruto but I do resemble a fox don't I?" Naruto said as he poked the girl in the nose. She giggled and nodded her head. Sasuke thought it was a really warm gesture of the blonde.

"Where are you boys or should I say young men heading too?" the woman asked. "Oh and my name is Kurenai," Kurenai finished.

"Honestly I just grabbed a ticket to anywhere," Naruto said honestly.

"My name is Sasuke. I kind of did the same thing as Naruto." Sasuke said kind of shocked with how many times the blonde and him thought the same.

"Oh wow you two really think alike for not knowing each other. If you two wouldn't have told me that you guys just met I would have guessed that you two knew each for a long time.

"Yeah that's slightly weird but maybe we were supposed to meet each other." Naruto said with a gentle smile. What he said shocked the other two adults in the container but not the little girl at all.

"It's fate fox," Kaya yelled grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke, you should look at your ticket to see where you get off." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with his bright blue eyes. For some odd unknown reason to Sasuke he opened his wallet to check his ticket.

"My ticket is to Sturgeon Bay, Wi." Sasuke said.

"Wow it really is fate my ticket is for there too. That is some strange twist of fate." Naruto said giving him a warm smile. Sasuke had to keep himself from smiling back at the blonde.

"It's fate Naru-fox!" Kaya said. Naruto smiled at the girl and started playing cards with her. They played for a while then they fell to sleep with each other the girl sleeping in Naruto's lap. Leaving Sasuke and Kurenai awake by each other. Sasuke gave them a warm smile.

"Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking, why are you running away?" Kurenai asked with a warm smile on her face.

"I don't mind. The past few months have been kind of ruff on me so I just needed to escape." Sasuke said the extremely short version of the story.

"I see. Me and Kaya are going back to my hometown because of job problems. My husband should be meeting us there in a few days after he gets everything settled in the city." Kurenai said.

"Must be nice. Are you going back to your parent's house until you get on your feet?" Sasuke asked.

"Just my father. My mother died years ago." Kurenai said.

"Oh," Sasuke paused. "Can you believe what he said earlier?"

"Naruto?" Kurenai paused to look at her child and the blonde. "Yeah he is a rare type of person. I never seen my daughter warm up to someone so quickly. It must be the eyes they are so genuine." She said with a smile.

"I guess. But fate is a strong word to say." Sasuke said truthfully.

"Yeah Kaya is a strong believer of fate. I don't know why but she always has been like that." Kurenai says.

"That's weird," Sasuke says with a light chuckle.

Then the announcements came on about them coming up to the next stop.

"Well maybe I should wake her now," Kurenai says standing. "Kaya, wake up baby." Kurenai says gently to her sleeping daughter. Sasuke took the rougher approach and kicked Naruto's leg.

"Naruto get up." Sasuke said. The two woke up completely groggy and cranky looking.

"Come on Kaya were about to get off." Kurenai says still in that gentle tone.

"Okay mommy," she said while yawning. The little girl turned around to look at Naruto. "Naru-fox, I will miss you," giving him a hug she said and ran to her mom as they were exiting. They waved them off and now it was just Sasuke and Naruto in the container again. There was dead silence between the two before Sasuke couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Naruto," Sasuke paused to see if he got the blonde's attention then continued. "Why are you running away from home?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was shocked that Sasuke asked him suck a personal question. Naruto looked out the window and spoke, "I just couldn't be there anymore. Everything was just stressing me out."

"Oh, same for me." Sasuke said also looking out the window.

"Sasuke, I just came up with the most awesome idea, that is if you agree to it at least." Naruto said with pure excitement.

Sasuke looked to Naruto to see the gleam in his eyes. "What is your idea?" Sasuke asked.

"Since were going to the same place why don't we just hang out together? We both never been there before so I thought it might be okay. But of course if you don't want to that's f- "Naruto started to ramble but got cut off by Sasuke.

"Sure, doesn't seem like a bad idea." Sasuke said. He wasn't sure why he was agreeing but the blonde amused him and he didn't really want to be alone and when he looked at the blonde he didn't seem to want to be alone either. "But if you drive me crazy I am going to hit you." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Oh bring it on. We're going to have the time of our lives bastard." Naruto said bouncing with excitement.

"I know we are. But you better not get me arrested." Sasuke said chuckling by the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"I won't get us arrested." Naruto paused thinking about something unknown to Sasuke. "Okay maybe there was that one time with Kiba, but that was totally his fault." Naruto said real fast.

Sasuke was shocked because he was just playing. "Oh god, am I going to regret this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was appalled "Never Sasuke. This is definitely going to be the best time of both of our lives." Naruto said with a smile. The two were actually really excited to be around each other. Sasuke thought Naruto evened him out. Naruto just liked that he was bonding with someone while he was away hoping he could keep Sasuke as a friend forever.

* * *

 _ **I will not be saying the problems the two of them are going through until later on in the chapters. I might make this story at least 13 to 15 chapters depending on the reviews and how future chapters go.**_

 _ **So review if you like the story.**_


	3. Train Stop

Chapter 2: Train Stop

They finally got to their stop. They got their stuff and went off the train.

"Where the hell are we?" Sasuke asked questioning himself on his decision.

"We are away from troubles Sasuke. Oh lord Sasuke loosen up." Naruto said pushing Sasuke toward the town. Sasuke was not sure why he was going with Naruto's plan but he didn't regret agreeing to the plan, to spending time with a stranger.

"We should first find a hotel." Sasuke said thinking logically. Naruto was just hyper as hell bouncing around everywhere. "Naruto, calm the hell down. Don't run off until we find a hotel, okay?" Sasuke said in a firm voice that calmed Naruto down.

"Okay I understand. Find a hotel then explore." Naruto said glancing at Sasuke for confirmation. Sasuke just nodded at him. Sasuke didn't know why Naruto amused him but he could tell they were going to be really good friends with some arguments along the way.

"Since we got that sorted, let's find somewhere." Sasuke said and walked ahead with Naruto bouncing around next to him not leaving his side.

The two of them walked around for a while until they found one it was called Super 8 Sturgeon Bay.

"This looks nice," Naruto said and that earned a glare from Sasuke. "Okay so it's not the nicest place but so what we are only going to be here for a week right? And what makes you think we're going to be in the hotel majority of the time anyway?" Naruto said ranting basically.

"Fine, fine I will do it but were sharing a room." Sasuke said he didn't want to be alone in a place he didn't know.

"Fine with me, let's go check in and then look around." Naruto said but paused in thought. "We check in our room, get are stuff sorted out, take a shower, then go exploring?" Naruto said in order. Sasuke just nodded he didn't like that he rode a train for that much time and felt like he was dirty.

"I call shower first." Sasuke said and ran to where they had to check in.

"No fair Sasuke." Naruto said chasing after him. They both got into the building to see a man standing there to check whoever came in.

"Welcome to Super 8," the man said he had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello," Naruto said.

"Hi, we would like to check in to a two bed room for three days." Sasuke said getting a curious eye from Naruto.

"Okay sir, that would be 261 dollars unless you have credit." The man said. Sasuke had a credit card on him but he didn't want to use it just in case his brother was to check his card records to look for him. Naruto saw Sasuke's distressed face and went to help him.

"Were paying in cash," Naruto said pulling out 131 dollars out of his pocket. Sasuke looked at him shocked that he was able to understand him. Sasuke didn't hesitate to pull out his money out too.

"Okay, here is your keys. I hope you have a great stay." The man said as the two boys walked away.

"Dude, I think that guy needs a drink." Naruto said chuckling to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded agreeing with Naruto because that guy looked crazy and stressed. They got to their room. It was a decent size on the second floor so they had a balcony. There are two beds in the room so they both chose a bed, Sasuke chose the bed closer to the door, since Naruto wanted to be by the balcony. They both didn't really pay attention to the detail in the room. Sasuke jumped up with his clothes already in his hand and ran to the bathroom before Naruto could get there.

"Damn it Sasuke, you lucky bastard." Naruto said by the bathroom door. It was silent for a moment then he heard "just don't take all the hot water Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't plan on it. He washed himself and got out immediately. He got ready because he knew they were going to go out. They both wanted to go and eat and probably drink the night away. Naruto jumped in the shower and was as fast as Sasuke. He was starving and all he wanted to do was eat. Naruto got ready in the bathroom while Sasuke was waiting for him outside the bathroom, sitting on his bed reading a book.

"I'm ready to go now Sasuke." Naruto said coming out the bathroom. He looked so scruffy in his plain orange shirt and jeans with his damp hair. Sasuke chuckled and got up ready to go. He was wearing a plain black tee with a pair of black jeans and black shoes.

"We have to find a place to eat. We should see if the guy downstairs has any recommendations." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"You're evil my friend. You know he hates this place and you would just taunt him like that." Naruto said chuckling at his new friend's evilness. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, he was always told he had a sadistic streak in him. Both of them looked at the man as they walked past the front counter and had to hold in a chuckle. "This is when a phone would have been a good thing to have." Naruto said.

"Yeah I agree," Sasuke said looking around, while Naruto just stood there.

"You left your phone too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, if I didn't my brother would have drove me crazy." Sasuke said honestly.

"That's why you didn't want to use your credit card huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't want him finding me yet." Sasuke said avoiding eye contact with Naruto now.

"It's fine, I actually feel the same way with not using my credit card." Naruto said with a reassuring smile on his face. Sasuke smiled back for once, 'finally someone understands me,' Sasuke thought.

"Okay so we can ask the check in guy, or do you want to just wander till we find someone or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head and they started walking around looking for a food place.

They walked quietly for a while and then Naruto saw a bar and grill. "Look, what about that place, we can eat and drink. It's already night time so we can drink then go back to our hotel." Naruto said smacking Sasuke in the back.

"Sounds good, but let's not get to drunk because we don't know this place to well." Sasuke said.

They entered the bar and sat at a table in the middle of the place.

"What do you think we should get?" Naruto asked.

"Let's stick with beer for now. What are you eating?" Sasuke said casually.

Naruto was about to respond when a waitress came up to them. She was pretty in their eyes. She had long brown hair but it was in a ponytail at the moment, she had cream color skin and her eyes were a light brown. Her body was curvy but she was pretty in their eyes.

"Hi my name is Monica; I will be your waitress for the night. What can I get you two gentlemen for the night?" she asked.

"We will both take a beer, I would like a BLT burger and he will take BBQ wings." Sasuke said completing their order.

"How many wings would you like? And I will need to see some I.D. from you guys." The waitress said.

"Of course," Sasuke said handing her his I.D.

"I would like 24." Naruto said handing her his I.D. also.

She looked them over and confirmed they were over age and went to go place their order in. A few minutes passed and she came back with their beer.

"I can't believe I am away from home." Naruto said after taking a swig of his beer.

"Me too, I bet my brother never thought I would do it." Sasuke said also taking a swig of his beer. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's response.

"I never thought I would do it either. When I was at the train station my only thought was 'can I really do this?' but here I am, I did it and I am glad I did." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Do you think about what they're doing at home without you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Not really, I live with my three best friends and they all have careers, whereas I work at a store. I am going to go to college soon but I am trying to save up first." Naruto said honestly.

"Oh, I live with my brother and his girlfriend. My brother is probably going bat shit crazy about me being gone if he noticed and his girlfriend is more than likely controlling him." Sasuke said.

"Well I know one of my friends more than likely snapped but my other friend probably calmed his wild ass by saying something along the lines of me needing to get away to find myself. I am glad he knows me so well or I would have been hunted down." Naruto said chuckling.

A few minutes of them chatting about what their favorite movies and what they do for fun. The waitress came back to them with their food.

"Here is your 24 piece wings and your BLT burger." She said with a smile. "Would you like another round of beers?" she asked politely.

"Yeah we would," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. "It's okay we won't drink that much okay." Naruto said looking for confirmation from Sasuke. Sasuke nodded okay.

"I will be right back with them." The waitress said and walked away. Soon enough she was back with their drinks.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said holding a wing. Sasuke looked up to prove he was listening. "Do you miss your home?" Naruto said looking down.

"A little bit, but it's hard to miss when you never felt like you belonged there. I miss my annoying brother and his girlfriend but that's about it." Sasuke said honestly. "What about you, do you?" Sasuke asked, he actually really wanted to know.

"I do but then I don't. I like having no responsibilities the feeling of having nothing but a mission only you can complete. I am enjoying that and the fact that I can meet new people, like you." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke laughed at him and it made Naruto nervous. "You sounded so gay saying that but I get it. I understand what you mean I feel the same way. It's different than being alone on this mission you talk about." Sasuke said understanding Naruto.

"Bastard, I am not gay." Naruto said glaring.

Sasuke laughed again, "I know you would have said if you were by now." Sasuke said while drinking his beer.

Naruto started laughing also now. They wound up in a playful banter while eating their food. Sasuke ate all his food and even some of Naruto's. They also ended up drinking more beers.

"Naruto, you idiot I told you we shouldn't drink this much." Sasuke said walking out the bar/grill wobbling.

"Shut up Sasuke, I didn't see you saying no when you were ordering them also." Naruto said following Sasuke out the door wobbling also.

Sasuke turned and smacked Naruto in the back making him fall over.

"Hey you bastard, did you have to hit me?" Naruto said on the ground.

"To prove your more drunk then me." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Naruto got up off the ground and tried to smack Sasuke in the back but missed because Sasuke dodged it.

"You bastard," Naruto said and started walking with Sasuke in a slow pace back to the hotel.

When they finally got back to the hotel it was at least one in the morning and they were both tired. Instead of falling asleep they decided to talk for a while longer and then they finally went to sleep. They both had more fun today than they ever did in a long time.


	4. Festival

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This story was on hiatus but I got inspired to write it again so it will be taken off hiatus but a few other stories will be on hiatus until May because I have to focus on school after January 17th so the postings will be random. If you want to know what stories are on hiatus until May just check my profile.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Day 1: Festival

"Oh man, I think we had to many beers." Naruto grumbled as he got up from his bed.

"That is your fault," Sasuke said while brushing his teeth.

"I didn't see you saying no last night bastard." Naruto mumbled and came to brush his teeth also pushing Sasuke to the side.

"How could I say no when you kept bringing them to the table, idiot?" Sasuke questioned irritated that they both have a hangover.

"Whatever bastard, what are we going to do today?" Naruto said trying to avoid an argument with his roommate.

"I don't know let's go check out the town today." Sasuke said actually excited to see what was in this town.

"Oh I remember something the waitress said yesterday." Naruto said getting excited to go out the motel.

"Really? What is it?" Sasuke said not sure what Naruto was talking about wiping his mouth with his wash cloth.

"That there is a festival for a few days. You want to check it out?" Naruto said really excited.

"Sounds fun, I guess let's do it." Sasuke said getting on his shoes to go outside.

"Let me take a quick shower then we can go." Naruto said.

"Yup," Sasuke said and sat on his bed to read his book.

"Sasuke, do you think we should count how much money we have? Cash not in our bank account." Naruto screamed from the shower.

"That would be a good idea." Sasuke said standing by the bathroom door.

"Okay, I will be out in a few minutes." Naruto said.

That sentence made Sasuke go sit back on his bed and read his book after taking out his cash and leaving his credit cards alone. When Naruto came out he was topless drying his hair.

"Where did you get the tattoo?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I got this tattoo when my friend got his. It was about two years ago I believe." Naruto said drying his hair with his towel. "What about yours?" Naruto asked with a head nod.

"I got mine when I was drunk one night after a bad break-up." Sasuke said honestly.

"Woman," Naruto grunted.

Sasuke slightly chuckled with a smirk. Naruto amused him in a funny way.

"Would if I was gay?" Sasuke asked with mischief and humor in his eyes.

"Oh shit, are you? Did I offend you when I said woman?" Naruto said not getting the joke.

"I was just kidding yes it was a woman." Sasuke said chuckling.

"Well I don't want you to think I have a problem with you if you are gay." Naruto said with a smirk growing on his face.

"Whatever idiot," Sasuke grunted and threw a pillow at Naruto.

Naruto caught the pillow laughing and chucking it back at him.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he got his shirt on.

Sasuke nodded and headed toward the door.

"Wait, I have to see how much money I have." Naruto said.

"Okay, hurry up." Sasuke said growing impatient.

"Shut up bastard," Naruto grunted and pulled out a wad of money.

Naruto counted after a few minutes and then smiled.

"I have over two-thousand in cash." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke chuckled and grew a smirk of his own. "I got more," Sasuke said and walked toward the door.

"That's not including your credit cards bastard." Naruto mumbled as he walked out the door after Sasuke.

"I have four-thousand and without credit card." Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk.

"Well I guess you're paying for the fair then." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"I guess I'm fine with that since your broke." Sasuke said slyly.

"You, son of a bitch am not." Naruto said following yelling at Sasuke as he went.

"Sure, sure." Sasuke said casually ignoring the blonde with a grin on his face.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" Naruto said sliding next to Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked and walked up to the front desk.

"We heard there was a festival for the next couple of days; we were wondering where exactly it was?" Sasuke asked the guy at the desk.

"A couple blocks down four roads to the left once you leave here." The guy at the counter said slightly irritated.

"Let's go bastard," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and walked toward the impatient blonde.

They left the motel in peace but it begun to get louder the closer they got toward the festival.

"We going to try all the rides, right?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said not so optimistic about the rides as much as Naruto.

"Are you telling me your scared? Now Sasuke, I didn't know I was rooming with a scaredy-cat." Naruto taunted.

Sasuke glared, "I will go on every ride with you." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth irritated by the blonde.

"Good," Naruto said with a smile and went to the gates of the fair.

"Fifteen dollars to get in." the cashier said and Naruto paid for them both to get in.

They also got the wrist band with tickets so they could play games too. Naruto was so excited he wanted to roam and go on everything.

"Calm down Naruto, you're like a big kid." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto so he didn't wander off.

Naruto pouted but stopped moving as fast as he was before. Naruto had learned a couple things about Sasuke within the few minutes of being in the festival, one, Sasuke didn't like to be challenged, two, he played to win, three, he was afraid of heights. Naruto was planning to take advantage of all three while being in the festival today. There were so many rides and he could get Sasuke to go on the heights rides by challenging him. It was going to be a good day for Naruto Uzumaki until Sasuke finds out what he has planned until then all good to have fun.

"Naruto, what do you want to do first? We will take turns choosing rides until we ride all of them." Sasuke said thinking it was only fair.

Naruto's eyes brightened up the minute Sasuke spoke.

"Okay," Naruto said and started to pull Sasuke toward the first ride he thought would be fun.

"OH yeah Bumper-cars it is." Naruto said pulling Sasuke along.

Sasuke looked at the Bumper-cars and smirked he was going to fuck Naruto's world up for making him ride the other rides. They both got inside the Bumper-cars ready to race.

"Naruto, don't be sad when I ram you into a wall." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That sounded oddly dirty. I didn't know you swung both ways bastard." Naruto said laughing and started driving away from the fuming raven.

They were having fun forgetting all their troubles not thinking about anything but the fun of the game and how they could have more fun with each other. But on the other side of Wisconsin where their family and friends live was pure chaos.

"Naruto still hasn't called us Shikamaru." Kiba complained missing his friend while he drank his beer.

"Kiba, it has just been a day calm down." Shikamaru said grabbing his food about to set up Naruto's plate too but then remembered he was gone.

"See you can't say you don't miss him when you were about to set up a plate for him like you usual do." Kiba screamed getting a plate thrown at him.

"Calm down you two." Choji said trying to calm Shikamaru and Kiba down from killing each other.

Choji was never really good at calming these two down when they were at their wits end with each other it was always Naruto to calm this rowdy house down even though he was the loudest one in the house.

Back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"So tell me about the friends you live with?" Sasuke asked while they sat down to eat after they went on a few rides.

It was Naruto's turn to pick a ride and he knew what he wanted to ride. It wasn't a big roller coaster but it still seemed fun.

"They are all so different. Choji is a professional chef I met him through Shikamaru. But me and him got along quickly through are love for food. He is a calm man he doesn't really like confrontation or fighting, very kind-hearted. Shikamaru is the smartest person I ever met, he has an IQ of 178, but he is so lazy. He works at a computer place saying its troublesome to find a different job. I knew him since we were born he understands me well so he more than likely calmed Kiba down from going after me when I left. Now Kiba is a loud mouth like me that loves animals so he became a vet. Only smart when it comes to animals never anything else. Kiba and Shikamaru have a hard time getting along because Kiba is crazy like me and Shikamaru is calm but I am always there to calm them down. Kiba is the friend I get in trouble with, Shikamaru is the one to get us out, and Choji is there to feed us after all is down." Naruto said smiling as he thought about his friends.

"Sounds nice," Sasuke said with a sad smile thinking about the friend he just so recently lost.

"What about you? What is your brother and his girlfriend like?" Naruto asked.

"Dear… that is going to take a lifetime to explain." Sasuke chuckled with a soft smile.

"Well I will be here all week." Naruto said with a smile handing Sasuke a drink.

"My brother is like your friend would say troublesome. He drives me crazy, annoys the life out of me, teases me, but he listens to everything and tries his best to be there for me when he can. My brother tries sometimes to be more like a father to me than a brother and that drives me nuts. But he worries like a mother and acts like I am a teenager still. Now his girlfriend she is nice though she has a violent streak. But sometimes she is worse than him with worry but she does tend to keep him in line when he gets to crazy. Or to motherly." Sasuke explained with a reminisce smile.

"You miss him?" Naruto questioned.

"Kind of," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. "We never been this far away from each other before so it's good to have a break." Sasuke said standing up.

"Time for another ride?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yeah," Sasuke said smiling as he let Naruto lead the way straight to a roller coaster.

The roller coaster ride was a blast for Naruto but Sasuke hated it he was so mad and knew just what he needed to get back at Naruto and that was a haunted house they had here.

"Naruto, we're going to that haunted house next." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Do we have to? Come on that's not even considered a ride?" Naruto said scared he would have to go in the haunted house.

"I didn't know I was with a scaredy-cat. I went on every ride you threw at me but you can't go into one haunted house. Pity I am with a wimp." Sasuke taunted.

"FINE bastard," Naruto said walking and pulling Sasuke to the haunted house that he didn't want to go in.

Sasuke smirked not caring that he was getting pulled to the haunted house because he knew he would succeed at scaring Naruto. He learned half way through traveling around the park that Naruto was going on height rides to fuck with him and knew he couldn't ignore a challenge but Naruto was the same way so he didn't care and he knew he would get him back for it.

They got into the haunted house and Sasuke noticed Naruto tense up so he started pushing him through the passage ways that they had to take. Naruto was relatively calm until he started to hear noises and then all hell broke loose seeing as he punched a ghost, a zombie, and a person with a Michael Myers mask on. Naruto ran out the building leaving Sasuke behind. Good thing they made designated areas to meet each other or Naruto would have been lost in the sea of people that were now here. They had to meet at the Ferris Wheel. It was weird that they saved the Ferris Wheel for last seeing as that was such a date type thing to go on but neither were that way. Naruto just wanted the experience seeing as he never been on one before and Sasuke couldn't let him go on by himself they went on together.

"Today was fun," Naruto said smiling as he looked out the window watching the sunset.

"Yeah it was," Sasuke mumbled.

"Let's play the games when we get off." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Hey, why did you run away?" Naruto asked again like he did on the train.

"I don't want to talk about it now. Let's just have a good time." Sasuke said not wanting to deal with talking about his dead best friend.

"Okay," Naruto said as they got off the ride and was about to run away again before Sasuke grabbed him and didn't let him go too far because it was really crowded now.

They played every game even the little ones making a competition on of every game and giving their prizes away accept for a select few. Sasuke got a stuffed snake that Naruto won and Naruto got a stuffed fox that Sasuke happen to win. They were both disappointed in the stuffed animal they had so they switched thinking the others was better. They finished all the games and got tired of being with the sea of people so decided to call it a day and head out now before Naruto wanted to get a funnel cake and get one for Sasuke.

"This taste good," Naruto said eating it in the sloppiest way.

"Ew," Sasuke commented looking at Naruto eating. "Slow down, it's not going anywhere." Sasuke said gesturing to it.

Naruto smiled nervously putting his arm behind his neck scratching it. They got out of the festival area quietly walking down the street not feeling the need to speak because they were both tired.

"This felt like a date." Naruto said looking at the dark night sky.

Sasuke thought for a second then he found himself agreeing. "Yeah it did," Sasuke mumbled.

"BEST DATE EVER!" Naruto screamed scaring Sasuke.

Sasuke face-palmed not believing the idiot next to him. "You're kidding?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"We don't swing that way but still it was like a date and if we considered it one it would have been the best date I have ever been on. I had a lot of fun. It took my mind off of all the things I didn't want to think about, thanks Sasuke." Naruto said honestly.

"No problem idiot," Sasuke said swatting Naruto in the back of the head and walking ahead.

"HEY!" Naruto said running after Sasuke.

They fell into the playful banter that has been going on all day. By Itachi was a completely different matter though.

"Love come to bed. You staring at the phone isn't going to make him call you." Sakura said from the bed her and Itachi shares.

"Why won't he call?" Itachi whined.

"Maybe he's having fun let him be for a while. You promised to give him the space until the end of the month. Wait until then," Sakura said coaxing her boyfriend to the bed.

"Fine," Itachi said walking to the bed.

Back to Naruto and Sasuke. They finally made it back to their room.

"Sasuke, after we change and shower do you want to go back to that bar?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I am going to take a shower now." Sasuke said grabbing his towel and walking to the bathroom.

These two had a routine it seemed in their eyes. Sasuke always took a shower first and Naruto always took one second and Sasuke seemed to wake up before Naruto too so they were growing a routine. When Naruto was in the shower Sasuke would come out of the bathroom and get dressed and Naruto would dress in the bathroom. They were fairly comfortable with each other and it has only been one day.

When they were both ready they walked downstairs to see the same guy that always looked irritated getting off work. Naruto being the nice person that he is went up to the guy and invited him with them to the bar and grill. Surprisingly the man agreed and he started chatting a lot with the two of them about how he wanted to leave this place that he wasn't going to make anything of himself here and Naruto felt for him. Sasuke just thought why was he still around then.

"Kei, why are you still here then?" Sasuke asked the question Naruto was thinking about but thought it was rude to ask.

"The woman that I am in love with wants to stay here and I want to be with her." Kei said.

Naruto sighed, "isn't it said that if your meant to be with the person then you wouldn't be suffering to begin with." Naruto said rather bluntly.

"Yeah I agree with Naruto on this one. If that was the case she would be enough to make you happy and you wouldn't think about leaving this place." Sasuke said as he drank a swig of his beer.

Sasuke didn't care what Naruto brought to the table today he wasn't drinking like he did yesterday especially with a stranger around them.

"I guess you're right." Kei said sadly. "How long have you two known each other? You seem like really good friends." Kei said taking a drink from his beer.

"We've known each other for years." Sasuke lied not wanting to tell the truth.

Naruto seemed to get the hint and made a whole story about how they met. Saying they met from dating the same girl at the same time. Sasuke had to laugh at Naruto's creativity in making up stories.

"Wow… and you two got this close." Kei said seeming shocked after listening to Naruto's idiotic tale.

"Yup… closer than ever." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders to get knocked to the floor by Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD!" Naruto stood screaming.

"Calm down idiot," Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto grumbled irritated but he will find out later why Sasuke knocked him down like that.

"Well Kei it was nice getting to know you but we have to go. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sasuke said pulling out two twenties for all the food and beer that was eaten and drank since they been there. "Come on you," Sasuke said pulling Naruto to him because Naruto drank a lot.

It was a struggle to drag Naruto back to their room. When he finally got there he dropped Naruto on his bed.

"Sasuke, we should eat fried chicken." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Sasuke chuckled at his new friend's sleep talking as he took off Naruto's shoes. Sasuke was oddly getting attached to Naruto and he didn't know but Naruto was getting attached to him too. Sasuke laid on his bed thinking about the whole day he had with Naruto and had to smile because he hasn't had this much fun since Suigetsu was alive but the weird thing was that they were nothing alike aside from their loud mouths.

"I guess I attract people who are loud mouths." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry mom," Naruto mumbled with a tear going down his face.

Sasuke looked at his new friend shocked wiping the tear from his eye feeling bad because Naruto always seemed so happy but he was hurting too.

'Maybe he can help me,' Sasuke thought.

That was his last thought before deciding to be more open with Naruto starting tomorrow then maybe he could help Naruto too then they could become real friends.

* * *

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Keep in my mind everyone this is NOT a Yaoi it is a friendship one.**_


	5. Museum

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I see I don't got many viewers for this story. I don't know why I think it's an amazing story of friendship. Especially when you really need one and a friend comes out of nowhere.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

Day 2: Museum

"You get drunk too much." Sasuke said as he got out the bathroom from showering.

"When did we leave the bar yesterday?" Naruto groaned.

"When I felt like you were getting to drunk with are new friend. Hey while you were sleeping I got you breakfast and then I found out where the library is so we can look up what we want to do today." Sasuke said.

"I better get ready then." Naruto said getting up in a wobbly state.

Almost falling over but Sasuke caught him.

"No drinking for you tonight okay?" Sasuke said with a gentle smile.

"Fine," Naruto said wobbling to the bathroom.

"You should eat before getting in the shower." Sasuke said as Naruto was in the bathroom.

Sasuke had a goal and he wanted to find out more about his new roommate and friend. Sasuke knew one thing for sure they were going to be good friends after this.

"Okay," Naruto gurgled as he brushed his teeth.

"Come on at least answer with an empty mouth." Sasuke complained.

Naruto opened the door looking a tad better after brushing his teeth and using the bathroom.

"Sasuke stop being a stick in the mud." Naruto said as he sat on his bed and started eating his food.

Sasuke just shook his head and went onto the balcony looking at the weather and it was nice and worth spending time outside for the day.

"Done Sasuke, about to get into the shower so we can head out." Naruto said running to the bathroom.

Sasuke just chuckled and made himself comfortable on the balcony. He dozed off the minute he heard the shower start to run so by the time Naruto came back out the bathroom ready to go he was sleeping on the balcony head against the door.

"Sasuke, did you fall asleep?" Naruto said walking up to the sleeping raven. "You did fall asleep. If that was the case why didn't you just sleep in for once?" Naruto grumbled but got completely ready before he woke Sasuke up.

"Sasuke," Naruto said gently pushing him.

Sasuke woke up immediately, "You ready to go?" He said looking up at Naruto.

"Ready as I'm ever going to be." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom. Then came out grabbed his wallet and walked to the door where Naruto was waiting. They went down the stairs quietly it was quiet all the way up until they got outside.

"Lead the way Sasuke." Naruto said making a salute.

Sasuke just shook his head in amusement. Sometimes Naruto was too weird even for him to deal with.

"Okay," Sasuke said and led them straight to the library.

"Wow this place is big." Naruto said.

"Not bigger than West Allis library." Sasuke said thinking of the two.

"I don't know man, are you sure about that? I have been to West Allis library before and this one looks bigger." Naruto said.

"Who cares, let's just find a computer." Sasuke said.

"Just saying but do our library cards even work here?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know, let's go ask." Sasuke said turning to walk to the desk where three women were at.

"Excuse us," Naruto said to the three.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The oldest woman asked.

"I and my friend were wondering if we could use our library cards here seeing as we're not from around here." Sasuke said.

"No, sorry. But you can sign up for a card." the woman said.

"We are only going to be here for the rest of the week so it's not needed." Sasuke said then turned to Naruto. "Well this isn't helpful at all." Sasuke mumbled.

"We can always ask where we can go." Naruto said stepping in front of Sasuke. "Excuse us again but do you know any places that we can check out while we're here? My friend is a bit of a history freak and I enjoy anything that is fun." Naruto said.

One of the younger of the women she looked like she was a teenager stepped forward to talk to Naruto now.

"There is a museum around that has a lot history about our city." The girl said.

"Really?" Naruto said looking at the girl, she nodded he gave her a smile then looked back at Sasuke. "How does that sound to you?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds like fun," Sasuke said then stepped forward again.

"Can you give us the address?" Sasuke asked.

The girl nodded her head and wrote the address down. They said thank you and walked out the building then stood there for a while thinking.

"We don't know where it is." Naruto said smiling because they didn't know the neighborhood at all.

They were lucky they even found the library. That was until that girl came out that helped them to begin with.

"You guys don't know where to go, do you?" She asked.

They both shook their heads no point in denying it.

"I will show you." The girl said.

Naruto brightened up by the girl saying she would show them where to go.

"Thanks, my name is Naruto and that moody dark one is Sasuke. What's your name?" Naruto said getting a glare from Sasuke.

"Allia," Allia answered laughing at how Naruto talks.

"Are you sure this isn't going to look weird that you're with two grown men?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I am twenty-three. I just look really young." Allia said.

"Benjamin buttons disease." Naruto said.

Sasuke face palmed, he couldn't believe Naruto sometimes.

"No, I am just short." Allia said laughing and telling them to come on.

"Allia, do you have any fun things here to do?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah plenty of things." Allia said. "If you guys want me and a few of my friends could show you around today?" Allia asked as she turned to look at them.

"Sure if that's not a problem with the bastard." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"No problem as long as the idiot doesn't get lost like yesterday." Sasuke said smirking when Naruto glared at him for embarrassing him.

He liked their playful banter it was always fun to mess around with Naruto.

"I DID NOT get lost bastard. You knew where I was." Naruto said shoving Sasuke slightly making Sasuke chuckle.

"You guys really get along really well, if you ignore the insults you give each other." Allia said laughing.

"Yeah we don't mind," Sasuke said giving a small smile that caught Naruto's attention.

"Okay the museum is called Door County Maritime Museum and The Garden Door. That is if you would like to go to the second one." Allia said hoping they would want to go.

"Sure," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder and hoped that Naruto wouldn't get lost seeing as he doesn't know how to sit still. Allia led the way with her friends just standing at the entry to the museum. Naruto was already going toward the museum and ignoring everyone. He wanted to check out the boats but Sasuke pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, I wasn't going to get lost. I just wanted to check out those boats. Oh, do you think we can ride in one?" Naruto asked in an extremely excited tone.

"I don't know but on that one I don't think I will be doing it. I don't really like boats or swimming in general but am willing to go swimming. Well... as long as the water isn't nasty that is." Sasuke said.

"You don't like boats? You're kidding, right?" Naruto asked completely shocked by his companion.

Sasuke shook his head that he wasn't kidding.

"Oh my god, you don't like roller coasters or heights in general and now you're telling me you don't like water and boats. This is crazy." Naruto said completely shocked.

"Allia, who are they?" A blonde woman asked she had her arm wrapped around a boy at least five.

"This is Naruto and this is Sasuke. I thought it would be nice to show some tourist around. You're still willing to come right?" Allia asked hopeful, her friend seemed rather reluctant.

"Yeah, but Mikey has to stay with me all day, his dad didn't want to take him." The woman said.

"That's fine, okay guys this is my friend Stacey and this little guy right here is her son Mikey." Allia introduced.

"Hello," Naruto said with an excited smile.

"Hello," Stacey said moving back from the excitement.

"How old are you little guy? I'm twenty-one and Sasuke is twenty-three. How about you?" Naruto asked making the little boy more comfortable.

"Five," Mikey said coming out from behind his mother seeing that Naruto was so nice.

"This is my first time here, Sasuke's too, so, can you show us around? We definitely need a tour guide." Naruto asked making the boy laugh.

"I can show you 'round. I know everywhere." Mikey said with a smile, shocking both women.

"Lead the way then." Naruto said standing back up and gestured for the boy to lead.

Naruto and Mikey were already entering the museum when the woman was out of their shocked state. They both looked at Sasuke for an explanation. Sasuke was about to say he didn't know but then the conversation he had with Naruto came back to his mind.

'We should stop telling people we just met.' Sasuke thought.

"He has a way with kids." Was all Sasuke said before he started walking after the two.

What Sasuke said wasn't a lie either. Naruto had a wonderful bubble around him when it came to kids. Sasuke couldn't believe how much it seemed that kids were drawn to that ball of sunshine.

"Where are you two from?" Stacey asked Sasuke.

Naruto and Mikey were currently in the engines area of the museum. He could hear Naruto talking about how he helped build an engine when he was a kid with his friend's dad.

"We're from Milwaukee County. He lives in Cudahy and I live in West Allis." Sasuke said honestly.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!" Naruto said loudly making Sasuke look toward him. "Sasuke look at this." Naruto said gesturing for him to come by the dive exhibit.

Sasuke had to admit the exhibit was cool. They even learned some history about shipwrecks which was pretty neat. Sasuke found himself getting as excited about the exhibits as much as Naruto and the young boy.

"Oh man, I like this place. It sucks we have to leave at the end of the week." Naruto complained.

"You're leaving at the end of the week?" Allia asked.

"Yeah, we kind of have too. We got other things going on in our lives." Naruto said.

"I have my car. We can drive to The Garden Door." Stacey said.

Naruto found himself in the backseat in the middle of Mikey and Sasuke. Mikey was in a car seat and Sasuke wanted the window. It was so exciting to be out of the usual element for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was having so much fun. They took a lot of pictures after buying a camera. When they pulled up to The Garden Door, Naruto started to unbuckle the kid and pulling him out the door with him. Sasuke just smiled thinking it was funny and nice. Sasuke thought that Naruto gets along with kids so much because he was a kid at heart himself. Naruto seemed like he didn't like the fact that he grew up.

"WOW! This place is beautiful." Naruto said in the middle of a bed of flowers with Mikey in his hands.

Sasuke took a picture, he thought it was nice. Naruto was very bright; he was really beginning to be curious on why Naruto was running away. He knew his reason, but he was starting to get curious for Naruto's reason. He started snapping photos everywhere.

Naruto was watching Sasuke and had his own camera and started to take pictures also. It was good they got cameras with SD cards because they would fill up a camera quickly. Naruto found himself taking a photo of Sasuke when he had a smile on his face. He thought it was nice to finally see his new friend smile. He knew something serious happened with Sasuke. The guy was so withdrawn from other people but he noticed that Sasuke was slowly opening up to him.

"Hey Allia, do you think you can take a photo of me and Sasuke?" Naruto asked wanting to remember his time and how he met his now lifelong friend.

Naruto knew he would continue to talk to him after this, he couldn't just meet him for one week and never speak to him again that would be boring and Naruto never did boring. She nodded her head.

"Sasuke, come take a picture with me." Naruto said in an excited tone.

At first Sasuke shook his head no but Naruto kept going and would keep going until he gave in. He just saved himself the trouble and went to the blonde.

They spent a lot of time with Stacey and Allia that it was already six o'clock by the time they got back to the hotel. They were hungry and tired after the long day they had. When they walked into the hotel they saw the guy they took out for drinks.

"Hey man," Naruto said.

"Hey, I'm getting off in about fifteen minutes. Do you guys want to get something to eat and some drinks?" Kei asked with a smile.

"I don't think drinks are a good idea but we will be going out to eat." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay sounds good," Kei said.

"Meet us when you get off." Sasuke said gesturing to their room.

"Okay," Kei said and continued to do his work.

Sasuke was behind Naruto so he knew he would be taking a shower after him. It irritated him but he wasn't going to argue with him about him. Naruto actually didn't get in the shower first because he knew Sasuke would be faster than he was.

"What did you think about today?" Naruto asked as he talked through the door.

"I thought it was fun." Sasuke said loudly.

"We took a lot of pictures. Hey, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"That never stopped you before. Just ask me." Sasuke said as he was getting out the shower.

"True," Naruto said as Sasuke came out the bathroom. "Do you think we will talk after this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped never expecting a question like that from Naruto who seems to like living in the moment.

"Why do you ask that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I just thought we were hitting it off so good here, I didn't see a reason for us not to be close when we go back to our normal lives. To be for real I want to stay friends with you. I think your fun," Naruto said speaking the truth.

Sasuke turned around and smiled, not being able to help that Naruto felt the same way as him.

"Yes we will be friends; I didn't even think I would need to ask." Sasuke said.

"Good," Naruto said and walked to the bathroom but had to come back out because he forgot all his clothes and towel.

"Dobe," Sasuke chuckled then went onto the balcony to read a story.

Naruto was quick in the shower, also getting dressed in the bathroom. When he was in the shower he came with ideas he would love to try.

"Sasuke, do you want to do some karaoke?" Naruto asked.

"Karaoke?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we can ask Kei if there is any of that around here." Naruto pleaded.

"Sure, you only live once, right?" Sasuke asked standing up setting his book down.

He noticed he has barely been reading since being here. If he had to count how many pages he got through since being here he would say no more than ten.

"Let's do this than." Naruto said shaking out his hair.

When they were heading to the door, Kei happened to be knocking.

"Hey man," Naruto said opening the door.

"Hey," Kei said.

"So, are there any karaoke places around here?" Naruto asked excited.

"Yeah, I will show you guys. I asked a couple of ladies and my guys to come and meet you guys tonight. If you don't mind that is?" Kei asked mainly looking at Sasuke.

"I don't care, as long as Naruto doesn't get too wild." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I won't get wild." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"Sure," Sasuke grumbled.

They walked into the lobby and out the door and found a group of people already waiting for them. Allia was one of those people.

"Allia, hey." Naruto said excited to know at least one person.

"Hey guys, how do you know Kei?" Allia asked walking up to the two.

"We met him on our first night here and he looked completely miserable than we offered him to hang out with us yesterday." Sasuke answered.

"Oh really? Did he get really drunk?" Allia asked.

"Yup," Naruto said before Sasuke could stop him.

"Allia, how do you know them?" Kei asked as he walked over to them.

"We met her today; I thought she was a teenager. Then she politely showed us to the Museum and The Garden Door. It was fun." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well you guys this is my girlfriend I was telling you about." Kei said with a smile.

"Oh..." Naruto and Sasuke both said at the same time.

"Well... at least we know both of you now." Naruto said with a forced smile that no one could tell was fake aside from Sasuke.

"Give us a second." Sasuke said pulling Naruto away from the crowd. "Don't get involved in their problems Naruto." Sasuke said like he knew Naruto forever.

"How did you know I was bothered by it?" Naruto asked.

"I saw it all on your face." Sasuke said pointing to his face.

"Cool, that's a neat trick." Naruto said.

"It's not a trick you damn dumdum it's just common sense if someone is paying attention." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Whatever, I won't get involved. But how would you feel if you didn't tell your brother how his girlfriend talked about him behind his back." Naruto said in a pleading way.

"I would let them solve it themselves. It's not my business at all." Sasuke said.

"You lying," Naruto said glaring at him and walked toward the group.

Sasuke laughed and walked after him.

"Did something happen to you two?" Allia asked walking up to Sasuke.

"No, he's just trying to make a point to me." Sasuke said.

"He is very warm toward new people." Allia said.

"Sasuke, come on." Naruto said turning to them.

Allia and Sasuke followed after everyone in silence.

"Did he tell you he wanted to leave here?" Allia asked.

"…" Sasuke honestly didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, he told me already." Allia said.

"You can't blame me on that. It's awkward to talk about. Naruto wanted to talk to you about it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I understand," Allia said.

They got to the bar with the karaoke and everything went south from there. Naruto started drinking and singing terribly Sasuke might add. Not because he didn't have a nice voice but because he was slurring all his words. At first Sasuke let it happen because he thought it was funny but then he had to keep people away from him because people were going too far. Sasuke actually hit one guy because he kept trying to dig in Naruto's pockets thankfully Sasuke had his wallet.

"Damn it Naruto, you said you wouldn't drink tonight." Sasuke said as they walked down the street.

"I'm sorry, you have fun though." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's shoulder.

"You bet I did, but you better not puke on me." Sasuke said.

"Stop," Naruto said quickly pushing Sasuke away and ended up puking on the ground.

"Thanks," Sasuke said relieved he didn't get vomit on him.

"Hmm," Naruto groaned.

"Why must you drink so much?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Naruto mumbled.

"Liar," Sasuke said moving Naruto's hair out his face.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"I am lying," Naruto said gently.

"I know," Sasuke said with a sad smile.

They got to the hotel and took the elevator upstairs to worn out to walk upstairs. Naruto was against Sasuke snoring lightly.

"Great," Sasuke said chuckling then pulled Naruto off the elevator to their door.

Sasuke put Naruto on his bed and covered him up then went to brush his teeth. Naruto was definitely going to be a lifelong friend after this. He went to his bed with a smile, he was actually happy that he gained a friend on this trip.

"Night Naruto," Sasuke said turning off his lamp.

"Night Sasu," Naruto grumbled and turned over.

That nickname shocked Sasuke to look at Naruto. Only Suigetsu ever called him that and someone who knew nothing of his friendship or why he had so much turmoil knew something only his friends should know. Sasuke and Naruto would definitely stay friends after this. They had to be even if it was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **I know people are used to Yaoi from me but this a friendship one for a reason that I can tell anyone who asks. When I started this story I was battling depression after losing my best friend, just like how Sasuke lost his own best friend. I have a friend that was going through something also. Yes it was different but she kept me sane after he died. It was hard and this story is kind of my goodbye to him. oh how I miss him.**_


	6. History

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone?**_

 _ **I know I have been away for a while and I am really sorry for that considering I have been really trying to write more often but I have been so busy and then when I wasn't busy I had writer's block which is annoying. But I am starting to write again especially because school is starting again.**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Mikuqueen: I appreciate the condolences very much. Honestly, I am in a much happier place compared to when I started writing this story. Don't get me wrong my friend passing did take its toll on me but I am doing much better now._**

 ** _Guest: Ches; Thank you and I appreciate someone liking my work that happens to be the first story that isn't a romance. I try very hard to steer away from the romance in this story and keep this story the way I planned it and so far it has been moving. It or any of my other stories will never be discontinued because I like my readers and my stories too much._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter..._**

* * *

 **Day 3: History**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he got out of the bathroom to find Naruto all over the floor with papers.

"I planned our whole day out. Shit, I think I planned our whole week out." Naruto said looking up to Sasuke with a smile.

"Okay tell me what you planned." Sasuke said sitting at the edge of the bed so he could see Naruto.

Despite everything he liked seeing Naruto happy because it brought out his excited and happy side himself. They were softies for each other and also mean as hell to each other. It didn't make sense but it worked for them. They both felt they needed a friend like that.

"I want to see this play that is going to come on at night but first we're going to this house that some of the first Norwegian people settled down here. They made their own house and they are doing a showing today at like one o'clock in the afternoon." Naruto said excitedly.

"Are you talking about the Hansen and Bertha house?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, that's who I'm talking about. You heard of them?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you idiot," Sasuke said laughing as he put his clothes on.

"You don't have to sound so harsh asshole," Naruto said pouting.

Sasuke just shook his head because he knew Naruto wasn't really being sensitive.

"Oh shush," Sasuke said as he went to go check his wallet and found a picture of his brother with Sakura and himself.

"Is that your brother?" Naruto asked looking over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's going crazy without me," Sasuke said glancing at Naruto and then back down to the picture.

"You look happy there," Naruto said softly with a smile.

"And I haven't looked happy here?" Sasuke asked smirking at Naruto as he put the picture back inside his wallet.

"No, you do but you look really happy to be around your brother it seems," Naruto said.

"Well yeah, I am because he was barely ever around, to begin with. He got engaged that night and we were celebrating. It was quite the joyous occasion that ended with me drunk and found in the bottom of the pool when it was drained of course sleeping." Sasuke said chuckling at the memory.

"Wow, I would have loved to see that," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, my brother probably has pictures of it to this day," Sasuke said putting the picture away.

"I need to see those pictures," Naruto said with a smile.

"No, you don't," Sasuke said adamantly about not ever showing Naruto those pictures.

"Your story is nothing compared to mine. I got a ticket that night for underage drinking and for indecent exposure and I spent a night in jail top that bastard." Naruto said proudly of what he did.

"I'm good; I don't want to top that one," Sasuke said laughing holding his hands up. "Or did you already forget that I want to be a cop?" Sasuke asked turning his head to the side.

"No, I didn't forget. Why though? You would think after all the cop shootings going on lately you would want to be far away from that." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say it's because I want to help people. Everyone thinks cops are so bad when in reality not every cop is bad or breaking the law." Sasuke said not completely honest.

"But you can help people in different ways you don't have to do what you're trying to do," Naruto said.

"Yes, I know but this is what I want to do and have a passion for. Is there anything you have a passion for?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes animation," Naruto said looking back down.

"Then why not go to school for it?" Sasuke asked.

"Money," Naruto said.

"You can get financial aid," Sasuke said sighing.

"Maybe I will check out your school then," Naruto said with a smile.

"That actually sounds quite fun," Sasuke said in a gentle tone.

"I always wanted to be a taste tester for food places all over the country too," Naruto said.

"That actually sounds a lot like you." Sasuke chuckled.

"Thanks, so do you think I can do it?" Naruto asked.

"If anybody can you can," Sasuke said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Sasuke, I never talked about future goals with anybody so this is quite new for me," Naruto said with a smile that Sasuke couldn't look away from and it wouldn't make his smile go away either.

"So, when are we going to this house?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at his watch "oh shit." Naruto said standing up quickly calling downstairs to get a cab. "We're supposed to be there in an hour," Naruto said putting his money in his pocket and then grabbing Sasuke by the arm pulling him right out of the room.

They got to the house just in time.

"Are you Naruto?" The woman tour guide asked.

"Yes, that's me," Naruto said with a smile shaking her hand.

Naruto wouldn't admit this to Sasuke but he loved history that's why he chooses this place today. He also knew Sasuke did too so it worked out for both of them. Naruto didn't really pay attention to the tour guide as she talked and made googily eyes toward Sasuke.

Sasuke was enjoying himself but he was getting sick of the tour guide and was tempted to cuss her out. Why did she have to bother him? It was annoying and Naruto just left him by himself with her. He made a mental note to hit Naruto later for it.

The tour was over faster than Naruto and Sasuke thought and they both seemed disappointed about leaving.

"You know what we should do before going to the show at six," Naruto said walking back to get a cab.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"We should try some customary food from here instead of going to the bar. I'm good not to drink again tonight." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Sasuke said.

Sasuke didn't understand why he was letting Naruto take the lead a lot of the time but he found himself having a lot more fun because of it. He couldn't help that they had fun whenever they did something.

When they were back in civilization they started talking about food and what they were going to do before they went to the play.

"You know what I want. I have this crazy craving for French toast." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Okay, that's strange for it being the middle of the day," Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Who cares we should eat what we can," Naruto said.

"Why don't we get the special and see what it tastes like?" Sasuke asked.

"You can get the special I am getting some French toast," Naruto said as they made their way to the café they saw the other day.

"Okay but don't ask to have any of mine because it looks good," Sasuke said.

"I won't ask for yours," Naruto said as they sat in the seats.

Fifteen minutes later when they got their food.

"Come on Sasuke let me get one bite. It won't hurt you to share." Naruto whined.

"Yes, it will," Sasuke said laughing because he knew this was going to happen.

"How?" Naruto growled.

"Because my point was proven," Sasuke said.

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto said eating the rest of his French toast.

"Here," Sasuke said giving Naruto a piece of his smothered chicken which was good if Sasuke might add.

If he had his phone he would have given the café a good response.

"That was good; can we come here every morning?" Naruto asked.

"No, we have other things to do remember?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah fuck, I want some though," Naruto whined.

"Why don't you get some to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Good idea," Naruto said then waved the waitress over to him.

"Yes, what can I do for you, sir?" The waitress asked.

"Can I get that to go?" Naruto asked pointing to Sasuke's food making Sasuke smack his hand away from his food.

"Sure, should I add it to your bill?" The waitress asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You paid for the tickets for the show, already right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, this morning," Naruto said.

"Just take it as a gift for the great day," Sasuke said with a smile.

"My kindness is getting to you isn't it Sasuke?" Naruto said making a face Sasuke didn't like.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke mumbled as he continued to eat his food.

"I wonder if I can get a shake while you wait," Naruto mumbled.

"You could eat the world if you really wanted to," Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Naruto said like it was a compliment.

Sasuke just chuckled and finished up his food shaking his head.

"Here's the check." The waitress said coming back to Naruto's food.

Sasuke threw a couple bills down for her and got up. Naruto wasn't shocked when Sasuke left a good tip because Sasuke was always the tipper between the two especially when they requested a lot of food or beer.

"What are we doing until the show?" Sasuke asked as they walked out the café heading to the hotel they were staying in.

"Why don't we go shopping for our camping trip?" Naruto asked.

"I never agreed to go camping Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke don't be a whiner," Naruto said. "We didn't bring a lot of stuff with us and from what I read we can rent a few things for the rest of the time of us being here. It doesn't even cost a lot." Naruto explained.

"I don't like camping," Sasuke said.

"You don't like bugs, do you?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, fine we will go camping," Sasuke said.

"Let's go get the stuff," Naruto said brightening up.

"What park are we camping at?" Sasuke asked since Naruto seemed to have everything planned out.

"Cave Point," Naruto answered as they saw the store for camping materials.

"Naruto how are we going to get to this place?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I rented a car," Naruto said.

"What would you have done if I didn't want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"I probably would have cried until you agreed," Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled and then started walking around some more.

They got to the store and Sasuke had to try to hold in a laugh when he saw all the stuff Naruto ordered for their camping trip.

"I got us a tent, a cooler, two sleeping bags, a first aid kit, and I bought us food, swim trunks, and bug spray," Naruto said to Sasuke who made his way to Naruto to help him.

"What type of food did you buy?" Sasuke asked.

"I bought us stuff we didn't have to cook seeing as it would have been extra if we rented a little stove," Naruto said.

"Okay, but what did you buy?" Sasuke asked as he carried stuff out the store.

"I bought ham, salami, turkey, miracle whip, bread, marshmallows, Hersey's, graham crackers, and drinks. Not beer or anything but drinks." Naruto said.

"That's good to hear we don't need to fall off cliffs or anything. I have a question though where are we going to put all our clothes?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to keep everything we're not using at the car that I rented," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Sounds like you planned everything through," Sasuke said.

"I did," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Okay well, we should get to the hotel so we can get ready for this play you planned. Don't want to miss it right?" Sasuke asked as he walked out the door.

"No way," Naruto said and they proceed to go to the hotel.

When they got there they put everything down and silently got ready since they had an hour left they decided to get a quick bite to eat before the show and ran to the theater just in time to watch the show.

"I can't believe how great that show was," Naruto said super excited as they walked out of the building.

"I can't believe you decided that show would be good to watch," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"It was a damn masterpiece Sasuke," Naruto said appalled.

"Naruto the acting was great but the storyline wasn't my preference. I thought there were parts that could have used more work but of course, it was a play so I ignored it." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto's facial reactions.

"I think you're just saying that because you have no sense of culture," Naruto said shocked and feeling threatened.

"Come on, I know more about the different culture than you Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Just because you like history doesn't mean you know culture Sasuke." Naruto chided like he was talking to a child.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said with a laugh that shocked Naruto.

"It's good to see," Naruto said as he watched Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"You laugh, I know you laughed before but this is the first time you don't seem conflicted about something or someone. It's a good thing to see." Naruto said making Sasuke look away.

"Shut up," Sasuke said pushing Naruto toward the hotel.

They were going to have a long day ahead of them tomorrow so they needed to be prepared. Tonight, though was the start of their friendship being more open than before and both of them felt it but didn't say anything. They knew after this trip that their friendship was going to last a long time and they were both glad by that.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **The play was called "True West" it was actually a good play in my opinion. It is on youtube if you want to check it out.**_


End file.
